goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
In the Land of Women (TheBenOyler Style)
Synopsis Timon fast forwards In the Land of Women and tells Lucy her story to Pumbaa until it all begins with Timon's backstory within the beginning of the movie. Airings April 20, 2007 (Theaters) October 30, 2007 (DVD, Blu-Ray and HD DVD) October 29, 2018 (In the Land of Women 1½, on DVD and Only in TheBenOyler on YouTube) Main Characters * Timon - Meerkat * Logos - Columbia Pictures & Pixar Animation Studios * Pumbaa - Warthog * Uncle Max / Ma - Timon's parents * Simba - Lion Transcript Timon and Pumbaa at the Cinema: In the Land of Women {The video begins with the Columbia Pictures logo.} Timon: Well, enough of that. {He holds up a remote control and begins fast-forwarding through the movie} {Camera pulls back to show Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette in a row of theater seats, Mystery Science Theater 3000-style.} Pumbaa: Uh... Timon, what are you doing? Timon: I'm fast-forwarding to the part where we come in! Pumbaa: {aghast} But you can't go out of order! Timon: Au contraire, my porcine pal. I've got the remote! Pumbaa: But everyone's gonna get confused! {He grabs a second, bigger remote} We gotta go back to the beginning of the story. {He begins rewinding the movie} Timon: We're not in the beginning of the story! {He pauses the movie on Sofia with a monkey screech} Pumbaa: Yes, we were! The whole time. {rewinds; the film reverses on a shot of Carter liking the stuff he likes with a squawk of confusion} Timon: Yeah, but they don't know that! {indicates the audience; switches the movie direction again, on Carter with a lion-roar sound} Pumbaa: Then why don't we tell them our story? {pauses the movie on a snarling close-up of Lucy; Timon and Pumbaa both shriek and dive under their seats} Timon: {slowly re-emerging} Hey, I got an idea. Why don't we tell her our story? Pumbaa: Oh, I like the sound of that. Timon: A little backstage tour. Take 'em behind the scenes for a revealing and intimate look at the story within the story! Pumbaa: 'Cause what they don't know is how we really were there even though they didn't know we were there, you know? Timon: Couldn't have said it better myself! {rewinds the movie again} Pumbaa: So does this mean we're going back to the beginning? Timon: {melodramatically} Oh, no, Pumbaa. No. We're going way back... to before the beginning. When I Was Young... Timon: Pumbaa, why is Carter so boring? Pumbaa: Well I think it's because this man needs to treat women up! Timon: Oh sure, but where I come from we didn't have nothin' to be proud of. Why: {clears throat; singing} When I was a young chick flick... Pumbaa: {singing} When she is just a young CHICK FLICK...! {blows Timon off his seatback} Timon: {peevishly} Very nice. Pumbaa: Thanks! Timon: But maybe it'd be safer if I just show 'em where I came from. Pumbaa: Oh, boy! Do we get to see where you grew up? Timon: Yeah, Pumbaa. But it ain't pretty. Pumbaa Sitting on the Remote {A TV glitch is shown, the trailer Rush Hour 3 is shown.} Timon: Hey, what's going on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote! Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was a brownie. No Fortune Cookies Timon: How convenient. Enter omniscient grandmother on cue. Pumbaa: Well, you know what they say. When the student is ready, the teacher appears. Timon: That's it. No more fortune cookies for you. {clicks the remote; the movie resumes} Look Fat Pumbaa: You really think I look fat? Timon: {sighs} Pumbaa, Pumbaa, Pumbaa. You're a pig! It's a compliment. Pumbaa: Thank you. Pumbaa Pauses In the Land of Women to Get Some Grubs Pumbaa: You mind if I pause it for a second? Timon: Sure, go ahead! Pumbaa: Be right back. {walks off of his seat leaving Timon alone, but picks his nose and turns back and forth, and puts it on the seat and comes back} Okay, I got the Jumbo so we can share! {notices Timon} Were you just picking your nose? Timon: No. I had an itch on the inside! Timon Crying Pumbaa: Timon? Are you crying? Timon: I'm fine! {sobs} I just have something in my eye! Pumbaa: Here, blow. Timon: {blows his nose with his own tissue and hands it} Here, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: Gee, thanks! Timon: Okay. I'm better! Where's The Grub? Timon: {quietly} Pumbaa... where's the grub? Pumbaa: Puhh. {opens his mouth; the ladybug staggers out, all mauled up} Timon: {exasperated} Ohhh. You just can't help yourself, can you? Pumbaa: Sorry. Timon: Okay... but this time, show a little self control. Running Timon: What was with the running? If you can call that running. Pumbaa: I was giving you time to catch up! Timon: You big lug. Timon and Pumbaa Rewind In the Land of Women Timon: {narrating as the camera continues to truck out, ending with the silhouettes and the theater seats} Well, that's it. The big wrap-up, the happy ending, the grand finale. Pumbaa: {whimpering} It's over already? Timon: Well, Pumbaa. That's the thing about endings. They come at the end. Pumbaa: {brightening} Ooh! Can we watch it again? Timon: Pumbaa, we just saw it. Maybe tomorrow. Ma: {entering in silhouette} Hey, what are you guys doing? {gasps as she sees the screen} You didn't tell me you were watching the movie! I wanna watch too! Timon: Ma, we just finished. Show's over. Ma: Well, you're just gonna have to rewind it! {She grabs Pumbaa's big remote and begins rewinding.} Timon: {pained} Ma! Ma: {calling offscreen} Uncle Max! We're gonna watch the movie! Timon: {despairing} Oh, no! Uncle Max: {entering, carrying a box of popcorn} Hey, I brought extra butter. Simba: {entering, walking along the seatbacks} Hey, you guys are watching the movie? Rafiki: {swinging in on vines} Hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. {The silhouette of Mickey Mouse walks in and sits down.} Timon: What the... {Snow White comes in, followed by the Dwarfs.} Snow White: Oh, excuse me... Happy: 'Scuse me. Sneezy: 'Scuse me. Doc: 'Scuse me. Sleepy: 'Scuse me. Bashful: 'Scuse me. Grumpy: Get outta the way. Timon: Who is this crowd? {The Genie flies in and sits down in the middle, followed by Aladdin and Jasmine on the flying carpet; Belle, the Beast, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Lady and the Tramp, and the Hippo from "Fantasia" are also seated in this row.} Timon: Hey, down in front! {In another row, Goofy, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, and Donald Duck are sitting; Stitch crawls down the wall and jumps from head to head until he gets to a vacant seat.} Stitch: Oho! Goofy: Gawrsh! Stitch: Aloha! Donald Duck: {unintelligible squawking; he makes fists at Stitch} {In still another row, Quasimodo and Pocahontas sit at opposite ends of the row; Peter Pan flies in, followed by Tinker Bell, and imitates a rooster's crow. The Lost Boys all pile in, shouting. Switch to Timon's row, where he's holding two large bodies apart to keep them from squashing him.} Timon: Watch it! {straining} Unnnh! {Timon's row has Terk, Dumbo, Brer Bear, Mowgli, Baloo, the three gargoyles, and the three fairy godmothers from "Sleeping Beauty"; Terk and Victor the gargoyle squeeze together, and Timon squirts out from between them like a watermelon seed. He lands next to Pumbaa as the movie, still rewinding, nears the beginning.} Timon: {resigned} Okay, buddy. You win. Pumbaa: Sure you don't mind? Timon: {sincere} In the land women. {stops rewinding and sees the Columbia Pictures logo} Pumbaa: But Timon... {fades to darkness} I still don't do so well in crowds! Gallery Well_Enough_of_That_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|Timon fast forwarding In the Land of Women We're_Not_in_the_Beginning_of_the_Story_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|"We're not in the beginning of the story!" Yeah_But_They_Don't_Know_That_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|Timon's shot of Carter Then_Why_Don't_We_Tell_Our_Story_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|Timon and Pumbaa being scared of Lucy When_I_Was_a_Young_Meerkat_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #1: In the Land of Women Pumbaa_You're_Sitting_on_the_Remote_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: In the Land of Women (similar to "Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #2: Finding Nemo") No_More_Fortune_Cookies_for_You_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #3: In the Land of Women You_Really_Think_I_Look_Fat_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|Did Pumbaa call Carter "fat"? You're_a_Pig_It's_a_Compliment_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #4: In the Land of Women Pumbaa_Pauses_In_the_Land_of_Women_to_Get_Some_Grubs.png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #5: In the Land of Women Timon_Are_You_Crying_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #6: In the Land of Women Pumbaa_Where's_the_Grub_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #7: In the Land of Women What_is_With_the_Running_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|Timon and Pumbaa Interrupt #8: In the Land of Women Uncle_Max_We're_Gonna_Watch_the_Movie_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|Timon's mom rewinds In the Land of Women Any_Story_Worth_Telling_is_Worth_Telling_Twice_(In_the_Land_of_Women).png|"Any story worth telling is worth telling twice." The_Seven_Dwarves_Show_Up_in_In_the_Land_of_Women.png|Snow White's dwarves show up in In the Land of Women Goofy,_The_Mad_Hatter,_Stitch_and_Donald_Duck_in_In_the_Land_of_Women.png|Goofy, The Mad Hatter, The March Hare, Stitch and Donald Duck in In the Land of Women Category:Timon and Pumbaa at the Movies Segments Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki